nananafandomcom-20200215-history
Butterfly Effect
|Performer = Private Ebisu Junior High |Type = Single |Release Date = June 4, 2014 |Label = DefSTAR RECORDS}} is the opening theme of Nanana's Buried Treasure TV anime series, the song performed by Private Ebisu Junior High. Track listing The song was written, composed, and arranged by U-re:x. The coupling song for the limited anime edition was written by Naoto Matohara, composed and arranged by Masanori Takumi. For the third track of the limited yodel edition, the song was written and composed by Kō Hirano while the arrangement was done by WK1 consisting Kei'ichi Suzuki and Kei'ichi Sokabe. The third track of the regular edition was written by IMAKISASA, while APAZZI also assisted IMAKISASA on arranging the song. CD # # # Anime Edition Yodel Edition Edition (Less Vocal ver.) (Less Vocal ver.) (Less Vocal ver.) Yodel Edition (Less Vocal ver.) Edition DVD (Limited Anime Edition) # MUSIC VIDEO # Lyrics Romaji= Kashiwagi This morning... mezameta shunkan Yasumoto Nani? Kore? Mita koto nai wa Kobayashi Entry! Mizukara "Stage 1" Hirota On your mark!! Get set!! Adventure! Mayama Yo no naka sonna ni amakunai Matsuno Are? Kore? Nanka mita yōna Nakayama Goal to omotta sono "Stage 2" Hoshina Next!! "Stage" Loop adventure! Ugomeku kono ima ga Destiny Hikari to kage no jibral parade To aru tojō nite "kimi" ha dare? Mayama Kiri fukaku glass no zanzō Kashiwagi Justify!! Chikatta "One Way!!" Butterfly effect ga umu Azayaka contrast "owari" to "tanjō" Same Story ha futatsu to nai Nido to modoranai naraba susumō Negai ga kanau sono toki aseteku "kioku" Umareru "kioku" Omoi ha kurukuru meguru Mata aeru hi no Kimi "a-i-shi-te-ru" Nakayama Naisho. kakure "melancholic" Kobayashi Eh? Kore? Fushigi tricky Matsuno "Shōbu ari!" to haita sono shunkan Yasumoto Next!! "stage" saido adventure! Spare no nai kono "watashi" no Kakegae no nai "netsujō" no hibi Mitsu no aji ha yume ka? maboroshi? Hirota Yami ni saku metallic heart Hoshina Memorial!! kakkotaru "My Way!!" Butterfly effect ni miru Kokoro no namae "wakare" to "deai" Same Way ha futatsu to nai Kesshite modoranai yue ni susumō Negai ga kanau sono toki umareru "kiseki" Kieteku "kiseki" Shirube ha gungun tobasu Furimuki ha shinai Kimi "a-i-shi-te-ru" Butterfly effect no hate Azayaka contrast "owari" to "tanjō" Same Story ha futatsu to nai Nido to modoranai naraba susumō Negai ga kanau sono toki aseteku "kioku" Umareru "kioku" Omoi ha kurukuru meguru Mata aeru hi no Kimi dake wo "a-i-shi-te-ru" Shinjite yo beautiful dreamer! "Watashi" ha koko da yo Shinjitai beautiful dreamer!! |-| Kanji= 【柏木】ディス モー二ング...目覚めた瞬間 【安本】何? これ?見たことないわ 【小林】エントリー!自ら「ステージ1」 【廣田】On your mark!! Get set!! アドベンチャー! 【真山】世の中そんなに あまくない 【松野】あれ? これ?なんか見たような 【中山】ゴールと思ったその「ステージ2」 【星名】Next!!「ステージ」ループ アドベンチャー! 蠢くこの今がDestiny 光と影の ジブラ パレード とある途上にて「キミ」は誰? 【真山】霧深く ガラスの残像 【柏木】Justify!! 誓った「One Way!!」 バタフライエフェクトが生む 鮮やかコントラスト「終わり」と「誕生」 Same Storyは2つとない 二度と戻らないならば進もう 願いが叶う その時褪せてく「記憶」 生まれる「記憶」 想いはクルクル巡る また出逢える(あえる)日の キミ「ア-イ-シ-テ-ル」 【中山】ナイショ。カクレ「メランコリック」 【小林】えっ? これ?不思議トリッキー 【松野】「勝負あり!」と吐いたその瞬間 【安本】Next!!「ステージ」再度アドベンチャー! スペアーのないこの「私」の かけがえのない「熱情」の日々 蜜の味は 夢か?幻? 【廣田】闇に咲く メタリックハート 【星名】Memorial!! 確固たる「My Way!!」 バタフライエフェクトに見る 心の名前「別れ」と「出逢い」 Same Wayは2つとない 決して戻らない 故に 進もう 願いが叶う その時 生まれる「奇蹟」 消えてく「軌跡」 導はグングンとばす 振り向きはしない キミ「ア-イ-シ-テ-ル」 バタフライエフェクトの果て 鮮やかコントラスト「終わり」と「誕生」 Same Storyは 2つとない 二度と戻らないならば進もう 願いが叶う その時褪せてく「記憶」 生まれる「記憶」 想いはクルクル巡る また出逢える(あえる)日の キミだけを「ア-イ-シ-テ-ル」 信じてよ ビューティフルドリーマー! 「私」はここだよ 信じたい ビューティフルドリーマー!! |-| English= This morning... the moment I woke up What's this? I never seen it Entry! personally "Stage 1" On your mark!! Get set!! Adventure! Within this world is bitter What's this? I felt like have seen it The "Stage 2" I thought was the goal Next!! "Stage" Loop adventure! This wriggling moment is Destiny The jibral parade of the light and shadow In a certain route, who are "you"? The afterimage of the glass is deeply fogged Justify!! We swore「One Way!!」 What the butterfly effect gave birth is a bright contrast of the "end" and the "birth" There'll be no second of Same Story There's no redo and return, we have to move forward The time our wish granted, a "memory" fades and a "memory" born Our feelings moves around The day we meet again Dear you, "I love you" Secret. I hide the "melancholic" Eh? This? Unknown tricky The moment I spatted "There's a game!" Next!! "stage" replaying adventure! This "me" of no spare The irreplaceable days of "passion" Is this taste of honey a dream? or illusion? Blooming in the darkness, metallic heart Memorial!! firming "My Way!!" Seen from the butterfly effect is the name of the heart, "parting" and "encounter" There'll be no second of Same Story Decide and no turning back, hence intend to move The time our wish granted, a "miracle" born and a "trajectory" disappear The guide skip steadily No looking back Dear you, "I love you" Within the end of the butterfly effect is a bright contrast of the "end" and the "birth" There'll be no second of Same Story There's no redo and return, we have to move forward The time our wish granted, a "memory" fades and a "memory" born Our feelings moves around The day we meet again Just for you, "I love you" I believe you, beautiful dreamer! "I" am right here I want to believe, beautiful dreamer!! Videos Ryuugajou Nanana no Maizoukin OP Navigation Category:Music